Sensei
Sensei, formerly known as ??????, Before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released), is a penguin that first appeared digging out the Dojo when the Dojo got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot. He wears the color gray, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Chinese conical straw hat. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in Card Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. On July 3 to July 5, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick (a cloud maker). The award for finding him is an autographed background. He was also seen during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20 2009. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. File:Sensei interview.PNG|The Club Penguin Times interviews Sensei (click to enlarge) Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great Card Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." File:Rockhopper sensei.PNG|A comparison someone drew of Rockhopper and Sensei. File:RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper and Sensei's penguin graphics. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can! (Sensei often tricks people, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it! (Sensei often tricks people by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: I will name the color of something and you have to name it! *Ninja run!: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout 'FIRE!' and ninjas must run to something with fire on it. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The wisest penguin, Knows that every journey begins, With a single step. '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie, We must have honor and strength, And chocolate chips. How to write a haiku To write a haiku. You just need to write three lines. Of 5,7,5. The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine. The Black Puffle Like the Black Puffle. Sometimes we don't like to smile. But skateboard instead. The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom. You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast. The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku. An epic awesome Haiku. This Haiku is done. Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round. Search all across the island. Be very careful. The Greatest Ninja The greatest Ninja, Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea. Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Interview with the Sensei In an exclusive interview with Sensei on September 16, 2009 about the orange sky and the machine in the Ninja Hideout, Sensei said, "We will use the fire to awaken the mountain". He also said, "always look to the mountains." Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *"Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. *His greetings are "Greetings, grasshoppers!" & "Hello & Good Day." *There is no stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7, 2010. It may come in the future. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid Vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. *Sensei has a unique player card which is a picture of him sitting down in a Fire Ninja outfit. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Sensei loves pointy hats, as revealed when wearing a anniversary hat to Card-Jitsu Fire. Myths and Rumours *Some Penguins say they saw Sensei go up the wall. This has been confirmed. *When Card-Jitsu Water opens, Sensei MAY appear in his Water Coat if there is going to be one. *Some say Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper. But when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper said "Sensei? Who's Sensei?". *Sensei could have been the first penguin to discover Club Penguin Island. Gallery File:Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseirealfire.JPG|Another clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseipic.png|A clear picture of Sensei. File:SENSEI.png|An almost clear picture of Sensei. File:Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card". File:Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. File:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. File:Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. File:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. File:Sensei .jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity1's theory of how to become a ninja. File:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei with his arms crossed File:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. File:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! File:Senseiback.jpg|Sensei's Background in SWF form. File:ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's player card. File:ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the gray penguin. File:Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei 2.jpg|A other picture of Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei Vanish.jpg|SENSEI VANISH! File:Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. File:Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card Jitsu Card File:Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card Jitsu. File:SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. File:Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei as a Mix 'n' Match figure File:Fire sensei.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat File:Fire Sensei in game.png|A clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Sensei Card Jitsu.png|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu Fire. File:Sensei name.png|Sensei. File:Fire sensei real.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat. File:Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card, while wearing his Fire Coat. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. SenseiPic.PNG|The Sensei again in his fire coat. SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei, yet again, in his fire coat. sensei head.PNG|Sensei playing Card-jitsu, note his head See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Mask *Sensei Autographed Background *Fire Dojo *Volcano *Fire Suit Category:Ninjas Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters